Morning Sun
by Texaslove51
Summary: The Cullens had given up on fostering, but when Esme is asked to take in the son of a dead Naval Officer, one from her childhood, how can she say no? But this boys got a secret, one that could turn the Cullen family upside down. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: At this point, Emmett and Rosalie are 15, Edward, Bella and Future Jasper are14, Alice does not make an appearance in this story for the next couple of chapters, but I promise, she's coming ; ) Any way, bear with me, this is my first fanfic, enjoy!**

**Carlisle's Point of View**

"Carlisle, honey, its Esme. Social Services called and asked if we would be interested or willing to take in a boy who's father was killed a little over a year ago. They've sent me his file and he seems real sweet, but I didn't give them an answer until we'd discussed it with the boys. Anyway, I'll see you when you get home, I love you, Bye," The message ended and I smiled, so very Esme with her big heart and ability to love even the most difficult children.

We had taken in a rather troubled boy six months ago, a week after he destroyed our bay window in the living room, he was removed from our custody and placed kindly in a military academy outside Washington D.C., located on the opposite side of the country. After that incident and several long talks with our two sons, Emmett and Edward, we had decided that our days of fostering children were finally behind us. My wife had no doubt already fallen in love with the boy she had spoken of and would, under any circumstance, fight to have him, which was going to cause problem with our two stubborn sons.

I signed out of work earlier than usual, waving goodbye to the young nurse who worked the front desk five days a week, her name was Jackie, a sweet, young woman still working off medical school in our tiny little hospital. Esme often invited her to have dinner with us, bringing her husband, who was like another brother to our sons. Esme treated her like a daughter, sending her gifts on her birthday and giving her advice when she needed it the most.

It was raining outside, something our small town of Forks, Washington was inexplicably known for. Climbing into my car, a Mercedes-Benz my son, Edward, had chosen for me, I couldn't help but wonder what had made Esme fall so hard for this boy, she hadn't sounded so excited over the phone for a child since she had discovered she was pregnant with Edward, the younger of our two boys, a little over fourteen years prior. Since then, due to complications with said pregnancy, she had been unable to conceive another child.

But with a heart as big as hers, two boys just weren't enough, though she loved them both more than any other mother out there. That was how we had gotten involved with the whole foster child business. Six children later, everyone for ages six to seventeen, boys and girls, we still hadn't found one that fit in with the family enough for us to be willing to adopt him or her. After the incident with Brad, we had been turning down children left and right; despite to pain it caused us both.

My drive home was quick; no longer than a ten minute commute from the small town hospital where I worked as a doctor to our hidden house, way back in the woods. It was a large, white house, made up of mostly windows overlooking the woods and the lawn, our property stretching far beyond the river. Esme had inherited money from her parent when they had passed away, and paired with the money I had, we were very well off. We couldn't have created a better life for our boys to live and grow up in.

Emmett and Edward were playing in the front yard, tossing a baseball back and forth; each one had a single headphone bud in, the other hanging down uselessly, they were shouting back and forth about music and school. They stopped when I pulled up and strode over, the baseball in Emmett's crushing hand.

Our boys couldn't have been anymore different, Emmett was big and burly, his hair dark as well as curly with eyes the color of coffee, as Esme described them. Edward looked more like Esme, with his bronze hair and deep green eyes. They, however, had matching smiles, ones that mirrored my own, according to their mother.

"Evening boys," I called to my sons. They smiled wirily, like they were unsure of what was going on.

"Hi Dad," Edward spoke first, running his long pianist fingers through his unruly hair. Giving me one a sort of lopsided grin he was a professional at performing.

"Where's your mother?" The boys pointed to the house and I nodded my thanks, strolling off towards the house, their eyes boring into my back.

Esme was in her favorite place in our entire house, the kitchen, the delicious smells of our upcoming dinner dashed out of the room. She turned just as I walked in, a smile spread across her face; she glowed like the sun, and held open her arms. I walked into them without a second thought, enjoying the warm feeling the embrace brought to my skin. She kissed my lips, gently and fleetingly. Esme sat down at the kitchen table and I joined her, staring across the table at my wife.

"So, this boy," she held up her hand to stop me, silencing my words.

"I don't know what it is about him, he just seems so, so perfect. I think he needs us, Carlisle, not someone else, US," Tears had sprung into her eyes, I had never seen her so passionate about something. I reached across and took her hand in mine, my eyes meeting her own.

"Alright, We'll give the boy a chance," Her face lit up again and she handed me the boys file and I read his name:

Jasper Andrew Whitlock.

Ah, so that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two, that was really fast, I know but part three won't be up until at LEAST Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry for the shortness : ( Edward is very difficult for me to write. Jasper, however, is next and I can just fly through him xD Anyway, Read and Review Please! **

**Peace and Happy Writing**

**TexasLove51**

**

* * *

**

Edwards Point of View

Dad had come home early, and now he and mom were in the kitchen for a long while, alone. My brother, Emmett, had come up with some…interesting theories, and by interesting, I mean completely idiotic.

"Maybe, Maybe they got abducted by aliens and they locked our front door so we couldn't get in and ruin their ritual," He grinned, clearly pleased with his own cleverness. I rolled my eyes, taking a seat on the newly mowed lawn, my own handiwork, which I had taken care of after I returned from school. Something unusual to keep my mind off of Bella Swan, who was now my lab partner. Emmett flopped down next to me and sighed heavily, causing a newly fallen leaf to dance and twirl across the lawn. He folded his arms over his knees and rested his chin on them, his expression more troubled than I had ever seen it.

"You know what happening, right?" I sighed and nodded, glancing over at him.

"Good," He grumbled, "Tell me, please," I chuckled slightly, but my heart really wasn't in it, but Emmett took me seriously and socked my arm, hard.

"Ow!" I hit him back and he scowled, "Fine, fine, I overheard Mom leaving Dad a message about fostering some kid…" I trailed off and looked over at my brother, gauging his reaction. His mouth dropped open as he stared at me, almost as if he didn't believe me, and I couldn't blame him for that. But my brother knew me too well, he trusted me, he knew everything there was to know. He knew about my unhealthy obsession with Bella, and how, as much as I said I didn't, I really did enjoy baseball games with him.

"But, but, we talked about it, they promised," His voice had a whiny tone to it; one only Emmett seemed able to create without sounding utterly annoying. I looked over at him and his face translated exactly what I was feeling, utter disgust.

"I know, I know," I mumbled, sounding much too like that of a concerned parent. Just then, our front door opened and Dad beckoned us inside. Emmett went first and gave Dad one of the worst looks I had ever seen, one so bad that even Dad's unbreakable, sunny smile faltered. He ran his fingers, a habit I picked up from him, through his blonde hair, hair neither Emmett nor myself had inherited.

Dinner was on the table, Mom's chicken, Emmett and my favorite; the bribery had already begun. She was sitting at the table, and Mom smiled warmly at us. Emmett sat down in a huff, glaring across the table at me, for no reason other than the fact I was caught in his line of sight. I glanced over at Mom out of the corner of my eye as I filled my plate with the delicious food. She was alternating her gaze between Emmett, and myself her eyes prying, waiting for us to slip up, give her something that would tip her and my father off that we knew something we weren't supposed to.

"How's Rosalie, Emmett?" Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend, a model in every sense except the actual modeling. She was very pretty, a stuck up chick who I hated, but pretty. They had been together for almost a year, since they had been fourteen, and were ridiculously in love. She was, also, a good friend of Bella's and sometimes brought her over to our house. For that fact, and that fact alone, I put on a smile when Rosalie was around and tried to drone out her stupid mumblings.

"She's fine," He shot back, picking at his food.

"Good," Mom mumbled into her water glass. Dad cleared his throat and Mom sat up just a little bit straighter.

"So your mother and I were talking and we were thinking, maybe we should give fostering one more chance," While Dad talked, Mom stared at us, gauging out reactions. Straight faced, Emmett looked back at Mom, whilst I did the same to Dad.

"No," We answered in perfect unison. We had practiced this technique a thousand times. Mom inhaled sharply, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"No?" She choked, tears had sprung to her eyes, and then she had us. Neither of us could stand to see our Mother cry, no matter what the reason.

"Well, maybe we could give it a shot?" Emmett tried, looking at me. I nodded furiously. Her face, streaked with tears, light up like the Fourth of July.

"Really? Because I think this boy would do great here," She reached down and pulled out copies of his file, handing one to me, the other to Emmett. I opened it to find a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy staring back at me with a shy smile. He wasn't posing for a picture or anything. He was sitting with two dogs, on the front porch of a house, an American flag waving in the background. There was something drawing about him, like he was a good kid to have around. I lifted my head and stared over at my brother, he was already waiting for my gaze. I nodded and he smiled, it looked like Jasper Andrew Whitlock had found a new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soooo much to my reviewers! I feel bad I didn't thank you all last time, I was just so flustered when I posted that. Again, Thank you so much, you make writing so much easier. **

**I forgot this last time:**

**Disclaimer: The Characters and Setting and all that jazz belong to Stephanie Meyer, they are her visions, I just made up the plot line here. **

**[ A/N: I thought I should just put in this little bit of fact: Jasper's Dad's death was investigated by the great NCIS, just cause that's like a great obsession of mine, but I promise, they are mentioned, but make no appearance in this story, I am saving that for later on. Thanks again! Rate and Review! 3]**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's Point of View**

The Social Worker, Maria something, which had been 'assigned' to me, clearly couldn't stand me. But, then again, I couldn't stand her either. She was rushing me, again, something I couldn't stand either.

Cleaning out my Dad's house, selling his things to strangers, handing the keys to his house to a stranger I didn't even know, it was all harder than it sounded. I wasn't even supposed to be involved with this sort of stuff, but I was his only heir, he was literally my only family.

I was just making sure I hadn't left anything behind in any of the cabinets, though I knew for a fact there was nothing less. Our house was so quiet without my dogs running around, I had given them both to my best friend Peter, who, coincidently, live on one of the biggest farms I had ever come across. It was much larger than even those of the cattle ranches in my home state of Texas.

"Let's go Jasper, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin would like to move into their home," Maria scowled at me from the doorway of my father's former room. I glared at her and stalked angrily passed her. It'd been almost a year since my father had died, but his murder case, taken over by the Naval Criminal Investigational Services, had been solved just two weeks ago.

It had been one of the most complicated experiences I had ever had, even harder than moving from Texas to Quantico, Virginia so Dad could be on the Naval base here and have some high up position I never asked him about. I followed Social Service Mary outside, casting a strange sideways glance at the Griffin's. I hated them for buying the house, for falling in love with it. I hated Mr. Griffin for being a Naval Officer too; at that point, I pretty much hated the world.

But, the worst was over, I supposed, moving out to the Northwest couldn't be the hardest thing I had ever done, could it?

I left my Dad's house behind, heading with Mary to that group home thing I had been staying in to pack my things one final time, and then, I would be gone, off across the country, early tomorrow morning.

The sunlight hurt my eyes when I awoke the next morning, and dressing in record time. I just wanted to get out of this place, away from Dad's memory; to the family I had heard so much about. My head was alive with stupid thoughts about whether or not they liked me, they had to like me, and I was stuck with them for the next year.

Maria escorted me to the airport and boarded the plane with me, she clearly did not want to spend her Saturday morning on a plane with some Navy brat, and damn proud of it, who didn't really enjoy her company.

"Stop fidgeting," she grumbled when we landed in Seattle. These people I was supposed to live with, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, lived in some city called Forks, forever away from Seattle, like four hours. Four hours in a car with people I didn't know? Wonderful.

"Why should I?" I grumbled under my breath, Maria shot me a look, like a 'I would kill you if no one knew you existed,' look, my favorite.

"Because, you need these people to like you, no one likes a fidgeting kid," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms firmly over my chest as the plane touched down. Maria tried to fix my hair, but I pulled away, a disgusted look across my face. I hated people touching my hair.

"I'm hopeless, let's go," I growled, rising from my seat and walking down the aisle past her.

Past the gate, the Cullen's waited for us, just Carlisle and Esme, but there they were. I had seen Esme in pictures Dad had kept from his childhood out in Washington. She was dad's older brother's best friend's sister, if that made sense to anyone else, She looked quite similar to her younger self, older of course, but the same otherwise, she had aged quite beautiful.

Carlisle looked exactly like someone named Carlisle should look, slightly timeless, but with a younger sort of flair to him. Which sounds really stupid to anyone who hears it.

"Hello Jasper, I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme," He introduced himself and held out his hand. I shook it just like Dad had taught me, firm and quick. Esme smiled kindly at me, I liked her smile, and it was sort of welcoming.

We gathered my only bag from the baggage claim and they showed me to their car. Maria followed quietly, before she split from us to pick up her rental car, claiming she'd meet us at the house.

We drove out of Seattle, the only thought in my mind being, '_this is my new life.' _ And so it began.


End file.
